


Return To The Negaverse

by DoctorV



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Negaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkwing is once again called upon to visit the Negaverse and help fight evil... (Originally written in 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To The Negaverse

The sliver of moon didn't throw nearly enough light on the city, and what did shine down had to fight through the smog that still persisted despite years of effort to diminish it. Despite the darkness, two figures stood unconcerned on the edge of a small park. The taller of the two turned to speak to his companion.

" _Your_ Gosalyn," he said, then hesitated. "Is she...good?"

"What?! What does that have to do with--"

"It has _everything_ to do with this," he interrupted. "Please, is she?"

Darkwing Duck crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at him. "She's a good kid," he said defensively. "Maybe she gets into trouble sometimes, but she _means_ well. She has a good heart."

He nodded solemnly and the petals atop his green head swished like wind through grass. "That's what none of us thought of," the Negaverse's Bushroot said, his voice thick with regret. "We didn't _realize_... Our universes are mirror images. _We_ are. You're good, Negaduck's evil. _Our_ Gosalyn might have been _sweet_ , but she was rotten to the _core_."

Darkwing's eyes widened in horror. That sweet little girl with his daughter's face, she _would_ have to be just as bad as Gosalyn was good. And Gosalyn might be a bit rambunctious, and far too fond of horror movies for his tastes, but she _was_ good. He didn't know how long the other Gos had been Negaduck's ward, but she _had_ survived his no doubt dubious parenting _somehow_.

Darkwing swallowed thickly. "How--?" he croaked, but wasn't sure how to finish the question. Bushroot answered anyway.

"We began suspecting something a few months after you left," he said. "Little things that we could ignore. Maybe it's not that we didn't _realize_ , maybe we didn't _want_ to realize what she was. She cooked, she cleaned, she sang little songs." He sighed and hung his head. "She hugged us and called us heroes.

"But then came the pigeon."

_The sun was shining, everything was in bloom, it was a beautiful day. I was walking in one of the parks I'd been restoring when I heard her. She was singing about Spring._

_I followed the sound of her voice until I found her and I was about to say 'hello' when she suddenly stopped. "Oh dear, you poor thing," she said._

_She didn't see me through the trees, but I could see her. There was a young pigeon on the ground at her feet, chirping in distress. It looked like there was something wrong with its wing. She picked it up carefully and said, "Don't you worry, Mr. Bird, I'll take care of you."_

_She petted it until it had calmed down, then she whispered, "I'll be your angel of mercy" and--_

Bushroot abruptly snapped a twig between his hands and let the dry, brittle thing fall to the ground. His expression was grim. "Quackerjack tried to convince me she was just putting it out of its misery, but he didn't see her _face_ when she did it."

It took Darkwing a moment to find his voice, his beak moving soundlessly before he managed to ask, "But...that doesn't answer my question. Where _is_ she?"

Bushroot chuckled bitterly and extended an arm toward the towering dark building looming ominously over St. Canard, the building he said housed their greatest foe. "Negaduck's still missing," he said. "Who did you _think_ we asked you to help us fight?"

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I'd been toying with for a while. I don't know why no one's thought of this before, it seems so obvious.
> 
> Everyone just sort of takes it at face value that Nega-Gos is this sweet and innocent good little girl, but they never take that to the logical conclusion that because of that Gosalyn would have to be BAD. Gosalyn is NOT bad, so therefore.... :D


End file.
